twist'd
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: Gaara and Tsunade are both kage and once lovers, unknown to Gaara, they have a son.


Tsunade sat at her desk reading over some old forms that had dust on them, they once belonged to her grandfather, The First Kazekage. Tsunade never knew her grandfather so she wanted to know as much about him as she possibly could, the same went her her great uncle. She finished reading a love letter from her grandfather to her grandmother. Smiling bright as she picked up a not so old letter. She looked at the envelope and her blood ran cold. _To: The Hokage, From: Gaara, The Kazekage. _Ill realations were started with Suna and Konoha when Gaara's father greatly insulted the Fourth Hokage. She didn't want anything to do with Suna or it's new Kage, as far as she was concerned Suna no longer existed and she half-wished it burned to the ground. She ripped open the letter and read through it several times letting it sink in and how important it was that she start to like the sand village.

_Dear Hokage, _

_Our Kazekage Gaara will be going to Konoha for a meeting with you concerning our rivalrys. We wish to end that dispute that began all those years ago. Expect Temari and Kankuro to be with their brother as they enter Konoha, we also ask you to treat out Kazekage with respect and kindness. Despite Shukaku being out of his body, unfortunately, Gaara hasn't been able to recover his mental stability. Anyway, we ask you be nice and treat him with the hospility of your village, our Kazekage will be leaving Suna on thursday, expect him in Konoha by the end of Saturday. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Elders. _

Tsunade slammed her strong hands against her mahogany desk in frustration and sighed heavily. She knew all too well of the Sand's new wind shadow, the main reason her learned to basically hate Gaara was because he had gotten her pregnant and left her. She loved her child, a young boy by the name of Hashirama, in honor of her grandfather and first Hokage of Konoha. She looked at the day Gaara was supposed to arrive and she had several days to prepare the village for the Kazekage's arrival. The large breasted Hokage stood up and grabbed her coat before heading out the door, rushing past Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, Konoha's new couple. She ran past Anko and Kakashi Hatake, another Konoha couple. Shino and Ino, another couple, it seemed like everyone in the village had someone, but her, she was a loner in her own village, normally she would have men lined up to try and seduce her, but since she had Hashirama, men seemed to be disgusted by her. Everyone in the village had a running bet that because she got pregnant when Shukaku was still locked within Gaara that Hashirama would have inherited some of the raccoon dog's chakura and lose control. One thing that was differed Hashirama from his father was that Hashirama could sleep. Gaara, much to everyone's dismay, suffered from insomnia and last she heard, he was not falling asleep anytime soon, in fact, his insomnia worsened now that Shukaku had left his body. She arrived at the Hokage mansion and unlocked the door. The second the door clicked and it cracked open and there was enough room a pair of small arms wrapped around her and smiled brightly. A smile creeped upon the Hokage's face as she looked into her son's eyes and hugged him tightly. A single tear ran down Tsunade's face as she held the small boy who noticably resembled his father, in hair color, facial features, the only thing he got of her was her kind nature and gambling addiction. She often found her son betting his money in the alley's of Konoha. Hashirama looked at his mother and held her tighter. The Hokage simply smiled and put the little ball of energy down. She held her forehead in thought that her son's father would be coming to Konoha and he probaly didn't even know that he had a son. She wouldn't be suprised if the Kazekage would say that the child wasn't his. Tsunade would admit that she was flirty while drunk, if fact, very flirty, but she only let one man into her pants and that was Gaara. She couldn't wait to stick it into the Kazekage's face that she was able to raise a child. Hashirama was 12 and was a successful Genin, on the verge of Chunin. She went into her bedroom, her son sticking to her like a bothersome insect. He was bouncing up and down following his mother. The blonde sat on her bed, her face buried in her face and began to cry.

_"I miss him so much,"_ Tsunade thought, her son heard her sobbing and embraced her with all that he was, showing just how much of a momma's boy he really was. Tsunade smiled into her hands and felt wave after wave of love for her son and former lover hit her like a ton of bricks. Tsunade smiled at her next thought, she was a tough as nails woman on the outside, but on the inside she was just was emotional as Sakura, maybe even moreso, and Gaara was the only one who knew exactly to break down the iron walls around her heart and make her melt, he even once compared her to chocolate that melts in your mouth, not in your hand. She had to admit that he was right, she was down right a crybaby when away from the public eye. She got up and escorted her son to his bedroom and quickly told him not to leave his room for the rest of the night, the small boy nodded and grasped his pillow. Tsunade stood in the doorway, watching her son tentavily. She smiled brightly as he snored lightly. She walked lightly to her son's bed and kissed her angel's cheek. She left the room without another word. She passed her butler and returned to her bedroom and layed down. Face in the pillows and crying more than ever. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a picture of Gaara holding her by the waist. She cried louder and louder as she thought about her past more and more, every memory bringing back more and more pain caused by the hands of the Wind Shadow.

Gaara and Kankuro stood in the Kazekage office, rumbling through some papers and yawning loudly. Gaara couldn't resist the urge to side glance at his sand gourd and wished he still had Shukaku inside of his body, the demon was his greatest weapon and it was gone, destroyed in a failed experiment. The people of Suna had grown much more respectful of him as well as his siblings. He ruled over Suna with an iron fist, not letting any outsiders enter the village without a pass or a new scar. Temari had gotten married to the most unlikely person in the world, Neji Hyuga, Neji and his new bride lived somewhere in Suna. Gaara was far too busy to ever visit them, but last he had heard from his brother, Temari was three months pregnant. Gaara and Kankuro were happy for their sister, but Gaara has his small doubts. Gaara side-glaced again, but it wasn't at his sand gourd. It was at a picture on his desk. He walked over and picked up the picture and looked at it and, for the first time in his life, smiled brightly. Kankuro, who was filling Gaara's backpack with sand and various snacks, looked at his brother and also smiled.

"You miss her don't ya?" Kankuro asked his little brother. Gaara did not responde, he just continued to stare at the picture with envy. He smiled and put the picture in his jacket and turned around to face his brother. Kankura was looking at his brother like he had taken over Gaara's position. The Kazekage gave his brother a death stare and Kankuro left the room before Gaara killed him. Gaara turned his attention back to his straining briefcase that was about to break with all the excess clothing. Gaara dropped his gaze and looked toward the door that he was sure Kankuro was behind. Gaara broke open the suitcase and began to organize all the clothing that Kankuro had packed him, his emotionless gaze stayed on his face as he went through the clothing although it was shining bright red when he came across a black thong.

"KANKURO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gaara screamed.


End file.
